


Of Rain and Fresh Air

by ownedbyacat



Series: Brave 10 Drabbles and Shorts [2]
Category: Brave 10
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain makes Saizo morose, but a certain redhead won't let him brood for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rain and Fresh Air

Saizō hated rain. The sound reminded him of nights without shelter and travels without companions.  Of wet boots and sodden blankets.  Of pain and loss and misery and despair.  Every time it rained, he drew into himself a little more.  He guarded his heart, set snares for his thoughts and schooled his face into a mask.

"Don't pull that face, Saizō.  The wind might change," a sleep-slurred, plaintive voice disturbed the dark thoughts.  "And don't hog the blankets.  I'm cold."

Emerald eyes peeked up at Saizō from a tangle of vermillion hair.  They looked surprisingly wide-awake when Saizō had thought himself alone with the rain and the darkness. Had the redhead watched him all this time? 

Kamanosuke slid closer and wound himself around Saizō, seeking warmth and offering comfort in one. "You're thinking so much, you're making _my_ head hurt," he murmured as he buried his face in Saizō's shoulder.  His fingers started tracing random patterns over Saizō's skin.  "Want to go fight in the rain? Distract yourself?"

The image of a wet redhead suddenly played havoc with Saizō's mood.  The black tunic clinging to taut abs, red hair plastered to his temples, the braid slowly coming undone and dripping.  And green eyes full of heat and challenge.  Saizō pictured Kamanosuke pulling on the unravelling plait, hand sliding down slowly... and a shiver raced through him.

"Only you would think of getting wet and bloody in the middle of the night," Saizō chuckled, slid deeper into the blankets and hugged the redhead close; grateful beyond measure for the boon he'd been granted.  Kamanosuke truly was a breath of fresh air.  Unafraid of blowing cobwebs from dark corners.  And strong enough to drive away dark clouds and rain.


End file.
